


Sweet Love

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: ~*pretty* smut~Jumin Han has just proposed to his girlfriend and is overwhelmed by the desire to love her.
Relationships: Jumin X Reader, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship, jumin/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Sweet Love

_On God, I never thought I would meet someone who would understand my tangled threads. You’re so innocent; you look at me as if I’m everything you’ve ever wanted yet you never ask for a thing. I want to keep you locked away in my world forever. I want you to be selfish and greedy. You can act like a baby to me. You can depend entirely on me; I will never abandon you. You’ve cured my loneliness._   
_When you arrived, it was like you broke every thread that wrapped around my heart effortlessly. You never turned from me, even when I was selfish with you. You look at me with nothing but innocent, pure love._   
_I feel like I can finally relax around you._   
_I want to do nothing but love you for the rest of my life. You are my other half, my soul mate. I’ve never believed in such things until now. Do you know how much you’ve changed me?_   
_You walked into my life and turned my world around. I didn’t think people could change, but look at me now. I would do anything for you. I **will** do anything for you. I am at your beck and call, do you know this? Do you know how I can’t stop thinking about you? Do you know that I can’t sleep properly unless you are with me? I know others say I rushed into things, but I know without a doubt that you are my forever. With you, my heavy world feels lighter. I want to have you in a way I’ve never had anything before; I want your philosophies, your thoughts, from your head to toe. I want to know everything about your world. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know my world and everything about me. I want to live together. I want to make memories with you. I want to start a life with you officially. I love you._   
_Please, will you marry me?_

Jumin Han held the young woman against his chest, his face buried in her neck. The tighter he squeezed her, the higher he pulled her up. Now, she stood on her tippy-toes, arms around his neck with his around her waist. He grabbed at her sides and let out a deep sigh of relief. She had said yes to him, tears streaming down her face. He had gently slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her sweetly, and embraced her. She could feel his body tremble slightly. _Was he crying?_

“Jumin?” she called, her fingers running through his dark, thick hair. He pressed his lips on her neck, kissing her skin softly. The kisses sent goosebumps across her arms and legs. He was so warm and comforting. She couldn’t help but relax into him, causing him to pull her even tighter against him.

“My love,” he said, his voice surprisingly steady. He kissed up her neck to her cheek, where he rubbed his nose affectionately. “Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

The entire journey back home was filled with kisses and affectionate touches. Jumin was thrilled to be engaged to the young woman. He knew she loved him, but he couldn’t help but be anxious at the thought of proposing. Now, to see the ring on her finger, Jumin felt a weight come off his shoulders. He was nothing less than happy.

Once the newly engaged couple arrived home to the penthouse, Jumin wasted no time. He kicked the door closed, locked it, and embraced her once more.

“My love, my love,” he repeated, gathering her hair to one side, exposing her neck. He kissed her delicate skin passionately as he kicked off his shoes. She got the message and began kicking her own off, her hands grabbing onto his clothing for support. “I love you,” he said, pulling away. He cupped her face, leaning down so their noses touched. Her cheeks were flushed red, eyes looking into his own, the sound of her breathing reaching his ears.

“I love you, Jumin.”

Those three words were all Jumin needed to hear. His heart melted, his own face coloring. He gently took her jacket off then his own, hung them up, then took her hand in his. There were no lights on in the penthouse, the lights from the city were enough to illuminate the couple. It was quiet; the only sound came from their footsteps. He sat on their bed and pulled her to stand between his legs.

“I’ve loved you from the moment you came to me. It’s only been six months since you came to the RFA, and in that short amount of time you have changed my world entirely. I can’t wait to start a life with you as a married couple. I love you. I can’t say it enough. I love you, my love.” Jumin watched her face softened as he spoke to her. He had never been the one to speak about his emotions, but with her it came naturally.

He held her two wrists in his hands and slowly pulled her down on the bed. With her, Jumin fell back into the bed, wrapping his arms around her body and rolling so she laid against the softness of the bed. He ran his fingers down the side of her face. She whispered those three words to him once more, making his chest feel tight. He leaned down, his hair brushing against her face and, slowly, he began to kiss her. He was agonizingly slow with his kisses; he wanted to memorize everything about the kiss: shape, feel, taste, the little noises she’d make when he’d nip at her lips.

The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down atop her. The weight of him was comforting. She opened her legs just a bit to let his leg rest, their hips meeting. He couldn’t help but pull her by the waist up against him. He had never tried to pursue her this way before, for fear of going too fast in their relationship. He had wanted to study everything about her first, and even thought about marrying her first, but now he couldn’t resist her. She had just promised her entire life to him. How could he not want to express his love to her in this special way?

“Jumin,” she whispered, turning away to take a deep breath.

“My love.” Jumin bent down once more to pepper her neck with kisses. This time, he even dared to nip at her skin, causing the woman to dig her fingernails in his shoulders in surprise. She gasped slightly at the feeling of his mouth warm and wet against her neck; sucking, biting, kissing. Lifting up, Jumin looked at her. Her eyes were half lidded, long eyelashes prominite, her hair fanning across the bed. Softly, Jumin moved her so her head now rested on a pillow. He moved her hair off the other side of her neck making her take a deep breath, watching him. Jumin placed himself between her legs, and lowered his head once more to return to her neck. The hand at her waist lowered, sliding down and beneath her knee. He quickly pulled it up against his middle. Jumin could feel heat course through his body. _My love, my sweetheart, my treasure, my precious, lovely fiance._

The young woman tangled her fingers in his long, dark locks, tugging at them gently. She loved him. He had quickly became her world as she had become his. Others looking in saw Jumin rushing into things, but she was just as infatuated with him as he was of her. They were in love. _Is it wrong to want to be with someone you love like this?_ Jumin had asked one night as they cuddled up together beneath the blankets of his bed. Jumin had asked her to lay against him. _Let me hold you. I want to be close to you even in sleep._

He simply wanted to love her and she knew this. She was prepared to give him everything and anything.  
Jumin lifted his head and rubbed their noses together. “Please,” was all he whispered. She knew what he was asking for. She understood him.

Jumin let the woman unbutton his shirt as he kissed her once more. Their kisses were slow but deep. He felt almost nervous to be exposed. He helped her slip his arms out of the shirt, leaving him bare chested. Jumin pulled away and looked down at her. Her lips were slightly swollen and red from the kisses, her neck peppered with little bruises, hair disheveled, her own shirt bunched up, exposing her stomach. Jumin slid his hand underneath her shirt slowly, causing her to smile and squirm from the coldness of his touch. He helped pull the shirt up and over her head, watching the rise and fall of her every breath.

“I promise to never abandon you,” Jumin said as he unbuttoned her pants. “You can depend on me entirely. All I ask of you is to stay with me, love me, and live with me. You are all I desire, my love. I could never purchase what you give me. I could never find it anywhere other than you.” He slowly slid the woman’s pants off, then worked on taking his own off. “I will love you forever. Please don’t ever forget how much I love you. I promise to take care of you.” His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his own pants; not once in his life had he ever been with a woman like this nor did he ever have the desire to. Now, however, he couldn’t get them off fast enough. He wanted her and only her. She was his safe haven. His home away from home. He’d never felt so desperate before. She did things to him he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around.

Jumin pressed his body against the woman’s, making her sigh from the skin-to-skin contact. _You’re so soft and warm. I adore you._ He kissed from her fingertips up to her shoulder then finally to her jaw. Jumin could feel the warmth radiating off of her body, making him feel a course of his own warmth shoot through his core. She pulled him down, his weight pressing into her. It was comforting yet incredibly attractive. She could hear and feel his every breath, his every movement she noted, and she could feel his own arousal against her. He was very much alive, and the young woman couldn’t fathom how precious he was to her. He asked her to marry him. He was so nervous, anxious, worried. Jumin had always expressed his love and adoration for her each and every day. He never let a day go by without calling her, texting her, telling her face to face, whatever the case may be, to remind her how much he loved and missed her.

Within the first four days they met in person Jumin knew she was ‘it’. It wasn’t a surprise that he proposed, but the way he did it so sincerely and privately came as a shock to her. Ever since his profession of love for her at the RFA party, their relationship has been grand and public. It was hard to imagine a ‘private life’ with the Jumin Han but he had managed to give her everything he could to make their lives as personal and intimate as it could get when it came to the romantics.

Jumin let out a huff, his hand grabbing at the woman’s side for steadiness. His hair tickled her skin as he began peppering her body with kisses, moving his own body against hers, their hips rocking into one another. He couldn’t help but admire her entirety. She was nothing less than stunning.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, his hand running up from her waist, up and over her chest, to the back of her neck where he gathered a fistful of hair. “I’ve never wanted anything like this before. I’m so desperate for you. Please don’t think ill of me.” Jumin dipped his head once more, kissing the skin of her chest. With one hand supporting himself, he used the other to unclamp the back of her bra. Once she was out of it, Jumin tossed it off the bed where the rest of their clothing laid. He swallowed thickly, he felt so nervous but so excited. He kissed the bare skin on one breast while he played with the other. He couldn't help but roll his hips against her as he took her one nipple in her mouth, the other in between his forefinger and thumb. The sounds she began to make made Jumin feel even hotter. He sucked her roughly, grinding their hips together. Her own fingers were tangled through his hair, her hips lifting up to rub against his.

He lifted up and began to kiss her sternum. His one hand made its way below her waist, rubbing her through her underwear. She bucked and scratched his back in desperation as his two fingers moved her panties so they could rub her directly. Jumin let out a groan as he began to finger her, her voice mumbling his name between heavy breaths. She was soaked and warm. He couldn’t control himself; the desperate calls coming from her pretty little mouth made Jumin feel a way he’d never felt before. He was entirely her world at the very moment. The only thing on her mind was him. He felt the coldness of the ring on her finger rub against his skin as she ran her hands up and down his body.

In one swift movement, Jumin removed the last bit of clothing on her. She immediately opened her legs, inviting him back to the safe place that is her. He slipped his two fingers in once more, his thumb rubbing her as well. Jumin let out a loud huff when she kicked her legs in pleasure, her one hand grabbing at him over his underwear. He kissed her lips the best he could through her whines. Jumin urged her to continue touching him. He’d never wanted someone to touch him so desperately. Her very touch made him feel damp and hot. He removed his hand from between her legs to remove his own last piece of clothing. She closed her legs and bent them. She watched him carefully; his face was hot to the touch, his eyes clouded over.

“I love you so much.” Jumin kissed her once more then pulled her legs apart, her breath hitching. He toyed with her using his fingers for a second then dipped his head. He kissed her inner thighs then moved on to the space between her legs. She threw her head back onto the pillow, her fingers taking hold of her fiance’s hair. She sighed in relief, her legs opening even further. Jumin held her thighs firmly as he tongue-fucked her. He wanted to do anything and everything he could to make her moan his name. It was incredibly invigorating to hear her voice call him repeatedly. He loved being the only thing on her mind. To have her entire attention was nothing less than pleasing to Jumin.

When Jumin couldn’t take it anymore, he lifted his head, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and kissed her. He moved the damp strings of hair away from her face, their eyes connected. “Can I. . .?” he began. She nodded her head and let him place himself between her legs. He felt a chill run down his spine as he placed himself between her. He supported himself and kissed her once more before entering her. The initial tightness made the both of them wince. She urged him to move with her hips after a second, the both of them too out of breath to speak. He readjusted himself, his face buried in her neck, arms on either side of her shoulders, and began to rock his hips into her. Jumin felt his heart speed up, a warmth course through him once more. She was tight and warm. She felt better than anything he’d ever experienced before. He felt instantly addicted to her. He sped up his thrusts causing her fingernails to plant themselves in his back. The pain only made him roll his hips into her even harder. On God, he wanted to marry her. She was his precious love. His safe place. Nothing made him feel safer and more loved than her. _How had I gone so many years without you?_

When Jumin reached his climax he held the young woman tightly, the two of them moving together as one desperately. When he finally came, he slowed down, resting his forehead against hers. They each took in deep, heavy breaths. The air around them was sweet with the smell of their sex. It was quiet. The young woman fluttered her eyes open, her hands resting on either side of his face. He had his eyes closed, his heavy breathes warm against her face. He was beautiful to her. His dark hair was plastered against his face, damp from sweat, and his body glistened in the light streaming from the windows.

“Oh, Jumin, I love you,” she whispered. Jumin opened his eyes and smiled. His long eyelashes casted a shadow across his cheeks. His eyes softened at the sight of her. She looked at him as if he was everything she ever desired. It gave Jumin a sense of pride. He was so proud to be the one she chose. Oh, the love she gave him was precious to him. He would do everything and anything to protect their relationship.

Jumin lifted up and kissed her softly before he gently removed himself from her. She let out a gasp, her eyes following him. Jumin laid on his side and pulled her into his chest carefully. They were both hot and damp, the cool air pleasant to the skin.

“I’m so thankful you do, my love.” Jumin rested his head against the top of hers, the steady beat of their hearts in perfect rhythm. He couldn’t imagine a day without her by his side. He was thankful to be the one beside her. He wasn’t afraid to drop everything for her. She was his saving grace. She came into his life unknowingly changing him for the better. Not once, not twice did he think someone so pure and lovely as her would walk into his life and make such an impression on him. She owned his heart, mind, and body. He vowed to love and protect her forever.

Jumin was in love. Nothing less, nothing more.


End file.
